


Misconceptions Corrected

by ByCandlelight



Series: Extremely Shitty Comics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Gen, but a really shitty comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByCandlelight/pseuds/ByCandlelight
Summary: Draco discovers something.





	Misconceptions Corrected

Misconceptions Corrected


End file.
